Courage vs comfort
by Animelover577
Summary: Eren is only afraid if two things in his life. One is Corporal Levi and the other? Well let's just say he rather not say. But when his fear pushes him who will be the one to comfort him? Not really angst.


Animelover577 here! Ok so I love levi x eren, as you can tell you by my profile picture. But as of now I'm currently writing two other story's so my Levixeren will just have to wait. For now please enjoy this one shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or else there would be tones of fluff and BL. :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

Eren was many things but never a coward. He wasn't afraid of standing up to bully's. He wasn't afraid of losing. And he certainly wasn't afraid of titans. But unbeknown to everyone else except Mikasa and Armin was that he was afraid of something. Two things to be exact.

One was Lance Corporal Levi, which when you thought about it was a logical fear, and the other...well he rather not say.

It had started as a rather sunny, warm day. Eren loved days like this. It meant more training and work could be done. And that always equalled a pleased Corporal.

Don't get Eren wrong he was afraid of the Levi but he still greatly admired him. His feelings were so strong for him that sometimes it had him questioning himself if they were just feelings of admiration.

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts by Mikasa speaking quietly.

"It smells like rain is coming."

Eren hastily looked around at the sky. There were clouds in the sky but none of them looked dark or big enough to carry any rain. Raising an eyebrow Eren looked back to Mikasa.

"I don't think so. I mean I don't see any clouds."

Mikasa just shook her head.

"No I know it going to rain, I can smell it."

Noticing out of the corner of his eye Eren's pale face and uncomfortable twitching Armin quickly reassured him.

" Im sure it will just be a light shower. Nothing to worry about."

Eren visibly relaxed as he continued to clean the courtyard. It looks like there would be no cause to worry tonight.

Later that night Eren deeply regretted his early thoughts. Not only was it positively storming out side but thunder shook the walls and lighting cracked across the sky. Now going back to the his second fear, if you hadn't already guessed, was thunder and lightening.

It was a very unmanly fear, especially for a Titan shifter. Nobody knew except Mikasa and Armin and he was determined to keep it that way.

Usually on nights like this he would curl up in a ball and Mikasa would gently rub circles on his trembling back. She never said anything about his fear, never tried to comfort him with meaningless words, she just sat there silently massage his back muscles. And that was something Eren greatly appreciated.

But Mikasa wasn't here. She was in the barracks with all the other soldiers and he was stuck here in the dungeon. He could always sneak out and over to the barracks but their was no way in hell he was going out in this weather. Plus he didn't want those jerks to see him like this, especially Jean. He would never hear the end of it if they ever found out.

So Eren resolved himself to just tuff out the storm. He killed freaking titans for goodness sakes! He could handle a little thunder storm.

But sadly comfort won over courage easily as a loud crack of thunder made the window shake and echoed through out the dungeon walls.

Eren yelped in surprise and effectively fell on his back off the bed. Scrambling up quickly Eren grabbed his blanket and tugged it around himself. Softly as a mouse he climbed the stairs that led to the dungeon door.

Eren pressed and ear to the door, listening for any sign of guard outside. Hearing that it was eerily silent he let out a sigh of relief. Opening the door ever so slightly he tip toed out. Looking around Eren let out an exasperated sigh.

"Where the hell am i going to go now?" Eren thought aloud. He couldn't really go to anyone In the castle and he defiantly couldn't to the barracks. He contemplated if he should just go sleep with the horses. Seeing as it was the best idea and the horses liked him, he quietly tip toed in the direction of the stables.

With every boom of thunder and crack of lightening Eren squeaked a ran a little down the ever long hallways. He hadn't always been afraid of thunder. But one year he remembered a really bad storm where he got lost outside. He barely made his way home and by that time he was soaking wet and he had witnessed a tree getting struck by lighting and falling down 3 feet away from him. To make matters worse some of the village boys had told him earlier that day that on extremely raining days monsters came out and loved to eat children. Of course in his childish mind he thought I'd there can be titans there can certainly be monsters.

As Erens feet padded down the hallways the thunder stopped. Sighing in relief Eren thought "finally it's done!"

But to bad for him that he was wrong. Right as Eren was turning around to go back to his room the loudest crack of thunder he had ever heard irrupted. It sounded as if the freaking sky was splitting in half!

Letting out he most unmanly squeal Eren crouched in one of the hallways. Head in between his hands, trembling all over and tears had begun to form I'm his eyes. But only to make matters worse he could hear footsteps approaching him.

"It's a monster! I'm gonna get eaten!" Eren thought hysterically.

As the footsteps stopped right in front of him, Eren tried to curl up into a tighter ball but being 5'7 didn't really help at all. His trembling increased as he just waited for the monster of eat him. But much to his surprise quite the opposite happened.

"Oi brat! What the hell are you doing out here?"

Gingerly looking up Eren was confronted with the sight of Lance fucking Corporal Levi standing in from of him with the most put out face. Paling incredibly Eren buried his face into his arms. Why out of the people in the world did Levi have to find him! And in such an embarrassing predicament.

"Oi I asked you question." Levi voice filled Eren's ears as he flinched. He was hoping that Corporal would just ignore him but of course his luck as always amounted to shit.

But he would probably be beaten if he didn't answer. Sighing Eren mumble his answer.

"In case you weren't aware I don't have super hearing brat. Speak up dammit!" Corporal's voice rung out.

"I said I wanted to get some fresh air."

"In the middle of the fucking night, wrapped in blanket?" Levi asked sarcastically.

But before Eren could defend himself,a loud crack of thunder sounded making eren squeak and tremble.

"Oh I get it. Your afraid of thunder." He heard Levi's mocking voice sound. Eren couldn't believe that the person he was afraid of, and the person he admired knew he was afraid of thunder.

At this thought Eren began to quietly sob. This was so humiliating and the thunder just made it worse.

He felt Levi crouch down in front of him. "Look at me."

Eren gasped at Levi's demand and quickly shook his head. "Look at me now!"

Eren was starting to have a panic attack. He couldn't let Levi see him like this. He was sure that his face resembled a tomato by now. He was suppose to be Humanity's hope and a Titan shifter and here he was in front of Humanity's strongest shoulder, crying and trembling from thunder.

"Jaeger."

Eren flinched at Levi's stern voice but he still refused.

"Look at me dammit!"

"N-no!" Eren cried as he buried himself deeper in his arms.

He heard Levi sigh and much to Erens surprise he felt a gentle hand rub his head. Levi fingers traveled down further and gently stroked small circle on his exposed face. Eren shivered at the feeling. It was so gentle and full of other emotions Eren couldn't name. But before he noticed though Levi had managed to get his fingers under his chin and was lifting his face for him to see.

Eren feebly tried cover his face but Levi captured his hands in a steel grip. Levi closely examined Erens face as Eren averted his eyes. A boom of thunder sounded and lightening lit up the window behind Levi, making Eren whimper pathetically.

"You really are afraid of thunder." Levi observed quietly.

Eren shook his in confirmation.

"So what's the real reason your out here? And don't lie."

Knowing he had no choice Eren reluctantly answered.

"Whenever there's a bad storm like this I get scared and can't sleep alone...So I was planning to go sleep with the horses."

At Erens last statement Levi looked at Eren with a look that could be only be described as "are you stupid?" Eren blushed immediately and stammered defensively. "W-well it's n-not like I c-c- could go to a-any one else!"

Smirking at Erens protest Levi slowly removed his hands from his wrists and put one under Erens legs and the other around his back.

"Understood." Was the only warning Eren received before he was hoisted into the air and into Levi's arms bridal style.

"C-corporal ! W-what are y-you doing?!" Eren shrieked as Levi began to carry him away.

"You said you couldn't sleep alone so I'm bring you to my room." Levi answered as he quietly continued walking.

Eren wanted to protest but a particularly loud crack of thunder made him shut his mouth and bury his face Levi's shirt. Levi smirked down at Eren's display of trust. He wouldn't admit it out loud by he held a soft spot for the boy. A soft spot that had grown into down right attraction.

When they arrived at Levi's room Eren was gently lowered onto the bed. He crawled toward the wall where he huddled against it. Levi regarded Eren before he slipped his shirt and boots off.

Eren let out a squeal of shock as he looked away blushing. Levi just snorted at the boys shyness before climbing into the bed.

"Well don't just sit there huddle against the wall." Levi barked out as he pulled Eren into the bed with him.

Eren was surprised but he decided to just deal with it. As he settled down to sleep he began to tremble from the thunder. It was getting worse! And even though he was sharing a bed with Levi he was still scared. Sobs began to rack his body's as he tried his best to muffle them.

"What the hell are you crying about?" He heard Levi growl before he was confronted with Levi's face hovering above his.

Sniffling Eren tried to wipe away his tears but they kept coming out. "I'm a-afraid!" Eren blubbered as the tears flowed out like a faucet.

Sighing Levi gently wiped the tears away. He hated seeing Eren like this, it burned him up inside. The only tears that should be running down his face were tears of happiness and pleasure.

At his last thought Levi leaned down and gently kissed Eren.

Eren immediately froze up in shock. "What is he doing!"

But as Levi moved his lips against a Erens and managed to stick his tongue in his mouth. Eren immediately melted into the kiss and moaned.

Now that he had finally kissed Levi he realized that it wasn't just admiration but love. He loved Levi. The revelation brought new tears of happiness to his eyes.

Pulling away for breath Levi looked down and shot back in shock. Why the hell was Eren crying again! Shit the kid probably felt assaulted. But before Levi could apologize Eren grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." Eren whined as he snuggled into Levi's chest. Levi smiled gently down at Eren before laying down beside him. He wrapped his arms around Eren as Eren snuggled into his chest.

"Go to sleep, I'll protect you." Levi soothed as stroked Eren's hair.

Levi was just about fall asleep when heard Eren's timid voice.

"So what exactly did that kiss mean?"

Levi smirked into Erens hair before answering. "It means your mine forever."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Omg I wrote it! I hope it was good! Please review! Sorry if the ending is kinda corny.


End file.
